fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wesołe miasteczko
Danny, dzięki pomysłowi Ferba, ma zamiar spotkać się z swym przyjacielem z Grandville, Marcusem. Zielonowłosy postanawia jej towarzyszyć w wyprawie do Wesołego Miasteczka. Doktor D wraz ze swą partnerką postanawiają porwać okoliczne dzieci i zmienić w wiernych im poddanych. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Daniella Shine *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Penny *Marcus Arres *Heinz Dundersztyc *Hanna Taylor *Major Francis Monogram *Carl Karl Fabuła Część 1 Phineas i Ferb siedzieli pod drzewem, delektując się ciepłym, słonecznym, letnim dniem. Po całych dwóch dniach ulewnego deszczu, nareszcie się przejaśniło i chłopcy chcieli wchłonąć jak najwięcej promyków słońca, tak na zapas. Wcześniejsze plany budowy katapulty zeszły na manowce, ponieważ cale drewno z pobliskiego tartaku zamokło i do niczego się nie nadawało. Tak więc chłopcy nie mieli jeszcze planów na dzisiejszy dzień. Bramka ogródka otworzyła się i na podwórko weszła Danny cala rozpromieniona. Chłopcy spojrzeli na nią nieobecnym wzrokiem. - Cześć Danny... - powitał ja wolno Phineas. - Cześć chłopaki - odparła dziewczyna radosnym i pełnym życia głosem. - Dzisiaj jeszcze... - zaczął czerwonowłosy. - Nic nie wymyśliliście - dokończyła za niego brązowowłosy. - Widzę. Ale to nawet dobrze się składa. Przyszłam zaprosić was do Wesołego Miasteczka. - Wesołe Miasteczko? - powtórzył Phineas. - Tak, umówiłam się tam z Marcusem... Ferb ożywił się. - Z Marcusem? - zapytał pospiesznie. - Tak, posłuchałam twojej rady Ferb... - Mojej rady? - zdumiał się zielonowłosy. - Tak, i zadzwoniłam do Marcusa. Pogadaliśmy i od razu zrobiło się mi weselej. Powiedział, że przyjedzie w weekend do Danville i zapytał czy nie miała bym ochoty się z nim spotkać w Wesołym Miasteczku. Więc się zgodziłam. - Zgodziłaś? - Ferb zdumiał się jeszcze bardziej. - Tak, omówiliśmy się dziś o 10 pod diabelskim młynem. Nie widzieliśmy się już parę tygodni. Jestem taka podekscytowana. - Podekscytowana? - Tak. To jak idziecie? - Idziecie? - zapytał Phineas wyrwany z czegoś w rodzaju snu na jawie. - Ze mną, do miasteczka. Poznam was z Marcusem - odparła Danny. - Aaa... Ja nie mogę - odparł czerwonowłosy. - Na 11 mam wizytę u dentysty, ale później wpadnę. - A ty Ferb? Pójdziesz ze mną? Ferb skina głową na znak, że z chęcią pójdzie z Daniellą do Wesołego Miasteczka. - To super! - ucieszyła się dziewczynka . - Chodźmy, Marcus już pewnie czeka! Poznasz go, na pewno się polubicie. To naprawdę niesamowity chłopak. Ferb wstał i razem z Danny wyszedł z ogródka. - Bawcie się dobrze! - krzyknął za nimi Flynn. - Ej, gdzie jest Perry? ---- Perry i Penny siedzieli już dłuższy czas na fotelach czekając na odprawę. Perry bawił się palotką, a Penny czytała komiks o Agencie Spiku. Dziobaczka przerzuciła kolejna stronę komiksu i zapytała spokojnie partnera. - Jak myślisz, Monogram się spóźnia, czy to tym razem przez Carla? - Stawiam dziesięć dolców na to, ze Monogram znów zaspał - odparł Perry po raz piąty nie trafiając piłeczką w paletkę. - Wchodzę. Daję dychę, że Carl nawalił. Agenci podali sobie łapy i wrócili do swych zajęć z przed chwili. Kilka minut później na ekranie pojawił się Monogram. Był lekko spocony, miał okopcona twarz i brakowało mu połowy brwi. - Witam Agenci - zaczął. - Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale Carl podpalił kamerę. Perry podał ukradkiem Penny dziesięć dolarów. - To nie moja wina Majorze - wykrzyknął Carl zza kamery. - Ona sama stanęła w płomieniach kiedy ją podłączyłem. - Nie dyskutuj ze mną Carl - powiedział srogo major i wrócił do odprawiania Agentów. - A więc, wasze dzisiejsze zadanie. Doktor Dundersztyc razem ze swoja zła wspólniczką widziani byli dziś w Wesołym Miasteczku na dachu jednej z karuzel. Nie wróży to nic dobrego. - Może poszli się pobawić? - wypalił bez namysłu Carl. - Już lepiej nic nie mów Carl... - Dobrze. Przepraszam Majorze. - Wasze zadanie to powstrzymanie ich cokolwiek planują. - Lubię Wesołe Miasteczka. - Carl... - Już nic nie mowie majorze - powiedział pospiesznie stażysta i już się nie odzywał. Dziobaki zasalutowały i wskoczyły do zupełnie nowego poduszkowca marki DS-Press. Wyleciawszy z bazy udały się do Wesołego Miasteczka. Część 2 Danny i Ferb dotarli do Wesołego Miasteczka. Danny przez całą drogę nawijała o Marcusie i jego bohaterskich czynach. Gdyby nie fakt, że Ferb lubił jej słuchać, to już dawno wyrwał by sobie uszy i wrzucił do wulkanu. Dzieci skierowały się w stronę diabelskiego młyna. Danny rozglądała się dookoła w poszukiwaniu Marcusa. W końcu dostrzegła go i rzuciła się mu na szyję. - Marcus! Cześć! - Cześć Danny! Stęskniłem się za tobą! Danny puściła chłopaka. Wyglądał dokładnie jak na zdjęciu. Jego blond czupryna, lekko potargana, zaczesana była w prawa stronę, a promieniste zielone oczy na żywo były jeszcze bardziej promieniste. Chłopak miał na sobie fioletową bluzkę z kapturem na krótki rękaw i zielone spodnie trzy-czwarte. Przez szyję przewieszone miał staromodne słuchawki. Blondyn uśmiechał się radośnie na widok swej najlepszej przyjaciółki. - Ferb to Marcus, Marcus to Ferb - przedstawiła sobie chłopców Daniella. - Milo mi poznać - przywitał się zielonooki. - Danny mi o tobie opowiadała. Ferb skinął głowa i podał rękę blondynowi. - To może skoczymy na lody? - zapytał natychmiast gość z Grandville. - Ferb masz ochotę? - zwróciła się do przyjaciela Danny. Zielonowłosy skinął głową. Dzieci udały się do stoiska z lodami i każde zamówiło po olbrzymiej porcji. Usiadły przy stoliku i zaczęły je konsumować. Danny w tym czasie opowiadała Ferbowi przygody, które razem z Marcusem przeżyli wspólnie w Grandville. - ...i wtedy kaczuszka puściła Scotta i zeszła z wieżowca - zakończyła opowiadanie o gumowej kaczuszce. Ferb cały czas wpatrywał się w Daniellę jak w obrazek. Wyglądała na bardzo szczęśliwa tym spotkaniem. Marcus również nie spuszczał Danielli z oka. Dzieci zjadłszy lody, zaczęły się zastanawiać z jakiej atrakcji skorzystać najpierw. - Chodźmy na kolejkę górską. Co wy na to? - zaproponowała Danny. Chłopcy przytaknęli i wspólnie ruszyli w stronę rollercoastera. Gdy po długim wyczekiwaniu nadeszła w końcu ich kolej, wsiedli wspólnie do wagonika. Niestety dla Danny zbrakło miejsca. - Spokojnie, pojadę następną - powiedziała brązowowłosa, a wagonik powoli ruszył. Marcus zagadał do Ferba. - Więc przyjaźnisz się z Danny? Ferb skinął głową. - I też jesteś wynalazcą? Ferb skinął głową. - Zawsze podziwiałem Danny za te jej zdolności. Jest naprawdę inteligentna. Co chwila coś buduje, ma nawet własną markę "DS-Press". Podobno też masz dziobaka? Ferb skinął głową. - Też jest taki dziwaczny jak ta cała Penny? Ferb nie odpowiedział. - Daniella uwielbia swojego dziobaka, uważa ja za przyjaciółkę. Czy mi się wydaje czy jesteś trochę małomó... Reszta zdania została zagłuszona wrzaskiem, rozbawionych dzieci z sąsiednich wagonikach. Kolejka skończyła podjeżdżać pod strome wzniesienie i spadała teraz ostro w dół. Po niesamowitej przejażdżce, chodź nie tak niesamowitej, jak ta Phineasa i Ferba, chłopcy wysiedli z kolejki i czekali chwilę na Daniellę. Gdy ich towarzyszka również skończyła przejażdżkę, wspólnie poszli skorzystać z innych atrakcji. Udali się na diabelski młyn, do sali luster, a przy stoisku z rzucaniem do celu Marcus wygrał dla Danielli wielkiego, pluszowego misia. Przez cały czas Danny zajęta była rozmowa z blondynem i Ferbowi poświęcała jedynie niezbędne minimum uwagi. Około pierwszej Ferb w tłumie dostrzegł swojego brata. Razem z Izabelą stał przy stoisku z watą cukrową. - Phineas nie powinieneś jeść nic przez najbliższe dwie godziny - oświadczyła Izabela ze zdecydowaniem i zabrała przyjacielowi olbrzymią porcję waty cukrowej. - Kiedy ja jestem głodny - zawołał chłopak usiłując odzyskać swoją przekąskę. - Nawet jeśli, to watą cukrową się nie najesz - powiedział dziewczyna i zaczęła powoli zajadać cukrowy obłoczek. - Uch... Największy koszmar dziecka, być w Wesołym Miasteczku i nie móc nic jeść. Phineas odwrócił się by odejść, gdy dostrzegł Ferba i Danny. Wspólnie z Izabelą podeszli do nich by się przywitać. - Cześć wam - powitał ich, Phineas przyglądając się Izabeli pochłaniającej jego watę cukrową. - Phineas, Izabelo poznajcie Marcusa - powiedziała Danny wskazując na chłopca stojącego obok niej. - Hej - powitał ich blondyn. - Cześć - zawołała Izabela odrywając wielką porcję waty. - Idziecie z nami? - zapytała Danny. - Właśnie szliśmy do domu strachów. - Jasne - odparł Phineas rad, że ktoś odwrócił jego uwagę od Izabeli. Przyjaciele wspólnie ruszyli w kierunku atrakcji. ---- Perry i Penny dotarli właśnie poduszkowcem do Wesołego Miasteczka. Pojazd prowadził się jak marzenie, był bardzo zwrotny i cichy, i miał wbudowany uchwyt na kubki najnowszej generacji, a także mini radyjko. - Muszę przyznać, twoja Danny zna się na majsterkowaniu - oświadczył Perry. Dziobaki wylądowały na dachu karuzeli na której znajdywali się złoczyńcy. Agenci wysiedli cichutko z poduszkowca i okrążyli Dundersztyca i Taylor. Doktor D odwrócił się i dostrzegł swojego nemezis. - O Agent P - zawołał. - Wraz ze swoją partnerką przybyłeś by nas powstrzymać? Cóż, nie uda ci się to! Heinz wcisnął przycisk na panelu sterowniczym i Agenci zostali związani łańcuchem. - Świetnie - ucieszył się doktor D. - Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Agenci związani, maszynka chodzi i już wkrótce zrealizujemy nasz plan. Pewnie zastanawiacie się drodzy Agenci, jaki to genialny plan stworzył tym razem genialny Doktor Heinz Dundersztyc i jego wierny giermek. - Że kto?! - zawołała Taylor z oburzeniem. - że niby ja jestem twoim giermkiem?! - Nie denerwuj się Taylor - powiedział Heinz uspokajająco. - Każdy kiedyś był czyimś giermkiem. Nawet ja. - Nie jestem twoim giermkiem!!! - wybuchnęła złocznica. - Więc niby kim jesteś? - zdumiał się Heinz. - Jestem twoja wspólniczką. Zapomniałeś?! - Dobrze już dobrze wspólniczko - powiedział brązowowłosy unosząc ręce w geście poddania. - Żartowałem z tym giermkiem, a ty naskoczyłaś na mnie jak lemur na soczyste mango. - To przestań sobie ze mnie żartować - wykrzyknęła czarnowłosa wściekła jak osa. - I skończ z oglądaniem Animal Planet. Przerzuć się na coś konstruktywnego, typu Discovery Since. - Będę sobie oglądał co zechcę! - oznajmił oburzony Heinz i założył ręce na piersi. - Może zamiast unosić się dumą po raz czternasty w tym tygodniu, przedstawisz naszym gościom plan? Doktor D zwrócił się do dziobaków. - Kontynuując w miejscu w którym mi bezczelnie przerwano. Ja i mój... wspólnik, który swoją drogą bardzo często mi przerywa. Mam z nią tak non stop, zawsze musi wtrynić swoje trzy grosze! - Heinz do rzeczy! - Widzisz, widzisz z kim muszę pracować Perry panie dziobaku?! I nic tylko ciągłe zrzędzenie! Heinz zrób to, nie rób tamtego. Heinz dokręć śrubę, Heinz ugaś pożar. A mówiłam ci żebyś dokręcił śrubę! Mam po dziurki w nosie jej zrzędzenia! - Heinz ja słyszę co ty krzyczysz do Agenta P! Dundersztyc wystawił do Hanny język. Następnie zwrócił się ponownie do swojego nemezis. - Więc stworzyliśmy wspólnie zupełnie nowy plan zawładnięcia Okręgiem Trzech Stanów. Mamy zamiar uprowadzić z Okręgu Trzech Stanów dzieci, które wychowamy na naszych złych poddanych! Cóż to plan długofalowy, ale z pewnością zakończy się sukcesem. Pewnie zastanawiasz się w jaki sposób tego dokonamy. Otóż ja z pomocą Hanny... - Chyba Hanna z moja pomocą... - Nie ważne. Zrobiliśmy pułapkę, w która schwytamy niczego niepodejrzewające pacholęta! Zapytasz mnie gdzie jest ta pułapka... Otóż... Stoisz na niej! Tak! Widzisz Perry panie dziobaku i ty Penny panno dziobak, ta karuzela to w rzeczywistości pułapka! Kiedy tylko zgromadzi się na niej odpowiednia ilość dzieci kraty opadną i udamy się do kryjówki daleko w górach, gdzie wpoimy im zło... Część 3 O czwartej przyjaciele zwiedzili już prawie każdą atrakcję. Phineas zniknął przy stoisku z jedzeniem, a Izabela spotkała dziewczyny z Ogników i została by z nimi pogadać. - To gdzie teraz? - zwróciła się Danny do pozostałych. - Do wypróbowania pozostał nam tunel miłości - odparł Marcus zerkając na ulotkę, na której wykreślali kolejno wszystkie wypróbowane atrakcje. - Więc chodźmy - zawołał brązowowłosa. - Idźcie sami - odezwał się Ferb z rezygnacja. - Ja nie przepadam za takimi atrakcjami. Danny chciała coś powiedzieć, jednak zielonowłosy odwrócił się i odszedł. Chłopak udał się w kierunku stoiska z jedzeniem. Przysiadł się do Phineasa pałaszującego olbrzymiego hamburgera. - Co jest bratku? - zapytał czerwonowłosy z troska. Ferb milczał przez chwile, nagle jednak zapytał. - Phineas, powiedz mi, czy ty kochasz Izabelę? Phineas zarumienił się po uszy. - Czy ja... Czy kocham... I-Izabelę... czy kocham... ja? - wyjąkał czerwonowłosy. - Ja... A dlaczego pytasz? - Nie ważne - odparł z rezygnacja zielonowłosy. Ferb wstał by odejść, jednak Phineas chwycił go za rękę. - Zaczekaj. Co cie trapi? Od paru dni jesteś jakiś nieswój. Phineas wstał i odłoży hamburgera na bok. - Widzisz... ja chyba się zakochałem - wyszeptał Ferb. - No wiem, w Vanessie. Co nie? - zapytał czerwonowłosy. - Nie, nie w Vanessie. Ona jest tylko moja koleżanką - oświadczył chłopak. - To w kim? Chyba nie w Iz... - Nie, no jasne, że nie - odparł szybko zielonowłosy. Phineas odetchnął z ulgą. - Więc w kim? - drążył dalej i wtedy, nagle coś sobie uświadomił. - Aaaa... Więc dlaczego jej nie powiesz? - zapytał brata. - Bo nie jestem pewny... - odparł Ferb. - Pewny czego? - Pewny swoich uczuć, czy to na pewno... miłość... - Jak to? - zdumiał się Phineas. - Och, ty mnie nie zrozumiesz. - Więc możne mi wytłumaczysz? - Nie umiem obrać tego w słowa... - Więc spróbuj chociaż... Ferb zaczął śpiewać. Za każdym razem gdy usłyszę jej głos, moje serce przyspiesza. - Czy to miłość? - Nie wiem. Za każdym razem, gdy ją widzę to się śmieję. - Ale czy to miłość? - Tego nie wiem. Kiedy jestem przy niej dziwnie się czuję, A kiedy jej nie ma, choruję. - Dlaczego? - Tego nie pojmuję. Lubię gdy się uśmiecha, I gdy wymawia me imię... Pragnę by była szczęśliwa... Dla niej dosięgnę gwiazd... Chce spędzać z nią każdą chwilę... Chce spędzać z nią każdą chwilę... Chce spędzać z nią każdą chwile... I przez życie iść przy niej. Ferb skończył śpiewać i zapatrzył się przed siebie. - Ja się zakochałem - wyszeptał. - Tak, jak najbardziej - odparł uśmiechnięty Phineas. - Ale to nie ma znaczenia. Phineas spoważniał. - Jak to nie ma znaczenia?! - Ona kocha Marcusa. - Powiedział ci to? - Nie ale... - Ale co? - Widziałeś jaka jest szczęśliwa kiedy z nim przebywa? W ogóle nie zwraca na mnie uwagi. Przy nim ja nie istnieje... - Fakt to wygląda jakby się w nim bujała - zaczął powoli Phineas. - Ale nie masz pewności. Danny i Marcus to przyjaciele. Dawno się nie widzieli. Może Danny po prostu cieszy się z jego odwiedzin? Nie wiesz czy ona go kocha, ale wiesz za to, że ty kochasz ją. - Co więc mam zrobić? - zapytał Ferb. - Powiedz jej to - odparł zdecydowanie czerwonowłosy. - To tylko dwa słowa. - Mam tak po prostu podejść do niej i powiedzieć "Cześć Danny, chyba się w tobie zakochałem."? - zapytał z ironia zielonowłosy. - Nie - odparł Phineas z uśmiechem, kręcąc głową. - Masz powiedzieć "Danny kocham cię". - Tak po prostu? - zdumniał się Ferb. - Tak. Część 4 Marcus wysiadł z łódki. - Ferb to twój nowy przyjaciel? - zapytał chłopak pomagając wysiąść przyjaciółce. - Tak to fantastyczny chłopak - odparła Danny skacząc na pomost. Dzieci odeszły kawałek. - A ja myślałem, że to ja jestem fantastyczny. Marcus uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Bo jesteś - odparła również uśmiechnięta Danny. - Pasujecie do siebie. - Kto? - zdumiała się dziewczyna. - No ty i Ferb. Macie podobne zainteresowania, oboje jesteście wynalazcami i macie dziwaczne dziobaki. - Hej, Penny wcale nie jest dziwaczna! - zawołała Danny. - Dobra, wiesz o co mi chodzi - odparł chłopak. - Sądzisz, że pasuję do Ferba? - zapytała po chwili Danny idąc wzdłuż pomostu. - Nie tak jak do mnie, ale skoro mnie odrzucasz to Ferb jest następny w kolejce. Powiedział Arres uśmiechając się. - Marcus tęsknię za tobą - wyszeptała Daniella zatrzymując się na skraju pomostu. - Ja za tobą tez Wojowniczko. Bez ciebie jest nudno. Brakuje mi atrakcji takich jak giga-mega-olbrzymiasta, krwiożercza kaczuszka. - Nie przesadzaj ona nie była, aż taka wielka. - Miała ze trzy piętra! Jak na gumową kaczuszkę to sporo - zawołał chłopak szturchając dziewczynę w ramię. Danny straciła równowagę i spadła do wody. Marcus natychmiast wskoczył przyjaciółce na pomoc. Okazało się jednak, że woda sięga dziewczynie jedynie do ramion. Dzieci zaczęły się śmiać. Markus pomógł dziewczynie wstać. Przyjaciele stali teraz na środku olbrzymiej fontanny w pobliżu tunelu miłości. - Tak niedawno nie było dnia bez ciebie i twoich szalonych wynalazków - powiedział chłopak odgarniając dziewczynie z oczu mokre włosy. - A dziś widzimy się, być możne, już po raz ostatni. Danny westchnęła głośno. Nagle coś w kieszeni chłopaka cicho zabrzęczało. - Muszę już wracać - blondyn spojrzał jedenastolatce prosto w oczy. - Uśmiechnij się. - powiedział na widok smutku na twarzy przyjaciółki. - Może kiedyś znów się zobaczymy. Pozdrów ode mnie Phineasa, Ferba i Izabelę. Danny skinęła głową. Marcus patrzył chwile w milczeniu w jej niebieskie oczy. - Danny pragnę byś była szczęśliwa i pamiętaj co ci mówiłem. - Pamiętam - odparła brązowowłosa. - Prawdziwy przyjaciel nigdy cię nie zawiedzie. W nim znajdziesz oparcie, on da ci nadzieję - wyrecytowała i uśmiechnęła się. Blondyn odwzajemnił uśmiech. W tej samej chwili w gore wytrysnęły strumienie wody mieniąc się różnymi kolorami. - I taką chcę cię zapamiętać - oznajmił. - Uśmiechniętą. - Marcus za nim odejdziesz - Danny zbliżyła się do chłopaka i pocałowała go. - Nie zapomnij o mnie - wyszeptała. - A ty pamiętaj o mnie - odparł chłopak. - Żegnaj Markus. - Żegnaj Wojowniczko. Kocham cie. Chłopak wskoczył na pomost i pomógł przyjaciółce wyjść z fontanny. Po czym z rekami w kieszeniach ruszył przed siebie. Danny patrzyła za odchodzącym przyjacielem. Gdy chłopak zniknął jej z oczu, ruszyła w stronę karuzeli. Cała przemoczona usiadła na plastikowym koniku i pogrążyła się w myślach. ---- Hanna czekała w skupieniu, aż liczniki wskaże 100%, tymczasem Dundersztyc układał pasjansa. - Wiesz Perry panie dziobaku to czekanie jest najgorsze... - oświadczył swojemu nemezis. - Hanna co położyć na czarnego króla? - Czerwona królowa - odparła Hanna nie spuszczając licznika z oczu. - Ach... A jak wygląda czerwona królowa? - Jak czarny król, tylko, że to baba i jest czerwona. - Ale nie mam czerwonej królowej... - To przegrałeś. - Ale... - Heinz daj mi spokój! Ja tu pracuję! - wykrzyknęła Taylor tracąc cierpliwość. - Gapisz się tylko na ten głupi monitorek! - zawołał oburzony Heinz, jakby jego pasjans był ważniejszy. - Czekam, aż karuzela będzie pełna! Nagle na monitorku pojawił się wielki napis 100% - PEŁNY! - Nareszcie! - ucieszyła się złocznica. - Czas wcielić nasz plan w życie! - zawołał doktor wstając i odkładając karty na stolik. - A wy nic na to nie poradzicie! ---- Phineas i Ferb kierowali się właśnie w stronę tunelu miłości, kiedy wpadli na Marcusa. Chłopak szedł z rękami w kieszeniach, cały był przemoczony. - Marcus, a gdzie Danny? - zapytał Phineas, zdumiony na widok chłopaka. - Pożegnałem się z nią przy tunelu. Muszę ociekać. Jest już późno, a obiecałem mamie, że wrócę przed północą - powiedział uśmiechnięty blondyn. - Bądźcie zdrów! - zawołał, po czym dodał na odchodne - Ferb, trzymam za was kciuki! - i zniknął gdzieś w tłumie. - O co mu chodziło? - zdumiał się czerwonowłosy. Ferb wzruszył ramionami. - Poszukajmy Danny - zaproponował. Bracia ruszyli w kierunku tunelu. Po drodze dostrzegli dziewczynkę bardzo podobna do Danielli. Siedział na karuzeli, cała była mokra. Skierowali się ku niej sądząc, że to właśnie ona, gdy nagle stało się coś niezwykłego. W karuzeli pojawiły się kraty i maszyna zaczęła powoli unosić się w górę. Przerażone dzieci, które znajdowały się w środku zaczęły panikować. Karuzela była coraz wyżej i wyżej. - Phineas zróbmy coś! - zawołał przerażony Ferb. - Ale co? - Phineas zastanowił się chwilę. Część 5 W pułapce panowało zamieszanie. Więźniowie biegali w panice po całej powierzchni karuzeli. Danny podeszła do krat i spojrzała w dół. Nagle wpadł jej do głowy pomysł. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni mały laser i przecięła nim kraty. Było jednak za wysoko by skoczyć. - Przydała by się lina. I wtem znikąd pojawiła się lina. Zahaczyła o jedną z krat. Danny spojrzała w dół. Dostrzegła tam dwóch dwunastoletnich chłopców, jeden z czerwoną, drugi z zieloną czupryną. Chłopcy przywiązali karuzelę do pobliskiej latarni. Karuzela przestała się oddalać od ziemi. Danny uśmiechnęła się i zwróciła do towarzyszących jej dzieci. - Uwaga! Hej! - głos Danny nie przedarł się jednak przez wrzask panikujących dzieci. Danny gwizdnęła. Halas umilkł. - Dziękuję. Do tych metalowych krat przymocowana jest lina. Ustawcie się teraz w szeregu i po kolei będziecie po niej schodzić na ziemie. Tylko ostrożnie! I nie przepychać się! Danny nadzorowała ewakuację, pomagała jej w tym jakaś dziewczynka z zastępu Ogników. W końcu zostały tylko one. - Idź przodem. Dziewczyna zeszła w dół po linie. Była tuż nad ziemią gdy lina pękła. Karuzela wystrzeliła jak z procy. Harcerka wpadła wprost w ramiona Ferba. Chłopak odstawił dziewczynkę na ziemię i spojrzał w górę. Zdawało się mu, że widzi tam znajomą twarz... Danny patrzyła z przerażeniem na szybko oddalającą się ziemię. Nagle z dachu dobiegł jakiś rumor. Dziewczyna postanowiła to sprawdzić. Wspięła się po kratach i ukradkiem podejrzała co dzieje się na dachu. Stał na nim brązowowłosy aptekarz, w ręku trzymał jakieś dziwne radyjko. Przed nim klęczały dwa dziobaki zasłaniając sobie uszy łapkami. Danny dobrze wiedziała kim byli... - Mówiłem, że jesteście bezsilni! To urządzenie wytwarza dźwięki, które są słyszalne tylko dla dziobaków. Powodują u nich ogromny ból głowy - zawołał Dundersztyc. - Odkryłem je przez przypadek, kiedy próbowałem naprawić moje radio. A teraz Taylor zajmij się naszymi towarzyszami. Stojąca za doktorem D, czarnowłosa kobieta chwyciła dziobaki i wrzuciła do przezroczystego pudelka. Dundersztyc odwrócił się i wrócił do kierowania maszyna. Taylor również odwróciła się do Danny tyłem. Dziewczynka nie myśląc wiele, wdrapała się najciszej jak potrafiła na dach karuzeli i podeszła do uwiezionych dziobaków. Penny dostrzegłszy swą przyjaciółkę zaczęła dawać jej znaki by sobie poszła. - Nie zostawię was - wyszeptała Danny wyciągając swój podręczny laser. - Zaraz wam pomogę - brązowowłosa laserkiem wycięła otwór w pudełku. Dziobaki wyszły przezeń na zewnątrz. W ym samym momencie Taylor odwróciła się. Ujrzawszy dziobaki na wolności znów włączyła radyjko, a te znów z bólu opadły na kolana. - Wyłącz to, to im sprawia ból! - wykrzyknęła Shine z przejęciem. Dziewczyna spojrzała na przyjaciółkę. - A ty kim jesteś? - zapytała zdumiona Taylor przyglądając się niespodziewanemu gościowi. - Nie powinnaś być na dole z pozostałymi dziećmi? - Hanna spojrzał na monitoring. - Gdzie są wszyscy więźniowie?! Ty pomogłaś im uciec, prawda? Dundersztyc zajmij się nieproszonym gościem. Dundersztyc podszedł do Danny i chwycił ja za rękę. Dziewczyna odruchowo przerzuciła go przez ramię. - A więc tak się bawimy? - zapytał rozgniewany doktorek. - Dobrze, sama tego chciałaś. Hainz rzucił się na Danny, ta jednak zrobiła unik. Kolejny atak, Danny podcięła swojemu rywalowi nogi. Brązowowłosy znów natarł, Danny z całej siły uderzyła doktorka pięścią w twarz. Dundersztyc zakrył dłonią usta i skołowany zaczął się cofać. Niechcący uderzył w Hannę, wytrącając jej radyjko z rąk. Urządzenie spadło i rozbiło się. Dziobaki wstały z podłogi. Penny podbiegła prędko do Danielli i złapała ją za rękę. Obie skoczyły do poduszkowca. Sekundę później Perry zjawił się u boku Penny i pojazd odleciał. Karuzela poszybowała daleko w stronę gór. Dał się z niej słyszeć głośny krzyk Dundersztyca "A niech was Agenci!". Chwilę później karuzela uderzyła w góry i wybuchła. ---- Penny odetchnęła z ulga. W poduszkowcu byli już bezpieczni i wracali do domu. Penny założyła swój translator i zwróciła się do Danny. - Co ty sobie myślałaś? Nie możesz sobie tak walczyć sama z Dundersztycem! - A co miałam was tam tak zostawić? - zdumiała się Danny. - Grryyy... - odezwał się Perry. - Perry nie wtrącaj się! - ofuknęła go Penny. - Co powiedział? - zapytała Danny. - Gryy... - Pozwól, że ja o tym zadecyduję - oznajmiła Penny. - Co powiedział? - Gryy... - Nie masz racji Perry. - Co powiedział? - Grryy... - No dobrze, możne i masz - przyznała w końcu dziobaczka. - Co powiedział? - Perry kazał ci podziękować za ocalenie nam tyłków - odparła Penny. - Powiedział też, że gdyby nie ty było by z nami krucho. Powiedział, też coś jeszcze ale tego nie powtórzę. - Nic specjalnego - odparła uśmiechnięta Danny. - Danny tak właściwie jak się tam znalazłaś? - zapytała po chwili Agentka. - Byłam w Wesołym Miasteczku razem z Phineasem i Ferbem... O nie Phineas i Ferb! Zapomniałam o nich! - wykrzyknęła nagle brązowowłosa. - Perry zawróć podrzucimy nasza wybawicielkę do Miasteczka. Perry zawrócił i wysadził Danny przy bramie. - A tak w ogóle jak spisuje się maszynka? - zapytała Danny wysiadając z pojazdu. - Grryyy... - odparł Perry. - Perry mówi, że jest świetny i chwali cię za zdolności - przetłumaczyła Penny. - Dzięki. Nic specjalnego. A teraz lećcie, bo was ktoś przyuważy. Poduszkowiec wzbił się w powietrze. Penny na odchodne rzuciła - Do zobaczenia w domu! - i po chwili już ich nie było. Daniella poprawiła sobie włosy i ubranie, które podczas drogi zdołały wyschnąć, i weszła do Wesołego Miasteczka. Skierowała się w stronę tłumu gapiów. Po chwili podbiegli do niej Phineas, Ferb i Izabela. - Danny nic ci nie jest! - ucieszył się zielonowłosy. - Tak się martwiłem... martwiliśmy... - Dlaczego? Co się stało? - zdumiała się dziewczyna. - No bo byłaś w tej wielkiej latającej karuzeli, która wybuchła... - odparł niepewnie Phineas. - Latającej karuzeli? - zdumiała się Danny jeszcze bardziej. - Nie, nie byłam. - odparła. - Cały czas stałam w kolejce do toalet - wymyśliła pospiesznie brązowowłosa. - Ale widzieliśmy jak odlatywałaś - opierał się Phineas. - Pewnie wam się zdawało - zbagatelizowała Daniella. - Takie przywidzenie. A teraz może pójdziemy jeszcze raz przejechać się rollercoasterem? - Okej - odparł niepewnie czerwonowłosy. - Dla mnie bomba - oznajmiła Izabela z uśmiechem. Przyjaciele ruszyli w stronę kolejki. Nagle Ferb zatrzymał się i chwycił Danny za rękę. - Danny chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać - powiedział. - Tak Ferb? - zapytała Danny. Phineas i Izabela obserwowali te scenę z daleka. Nie słysząc słów mogli jedynie domyślać się o czym Ferb i Danny rozmawiają. - Danny ja długo zastanawiałem się, jak ci to powiedzieć i w ogóle czy ci to powiedzieć, ale Phineas powiedział, że raczej powinnaś wiedzieć. Więc Danny ja... Ferb spojrzał prosto w niebieskie oczy Danny. - ...uwielbiam brukselkę - wypalił. - Aha... - odparła ostrożnie Daniella. - Cóż brukselka ma wiele witamin. To wszystko, co chciałeś mi powiedzieć? Ferb przełknął ślinę i odparł. - Tak to wszystko. - To spoko. A teraz chodźmy bo zajmą nam miejsca. Danny chwyciła Ferba za rękę i pociągnęła do przyjaciół. Phineas uśmiechał się szeroko. Gdy Danny zajęła się rozmowa z Izabelą, czerwonowłosy zwrócił się po cichu do brata. - I co ona na to? - Na co? - Na to, że ją kochasz? - Aaaa... na to... nie powiedziałem jej. Phineas przestał się uśmiechać. - Jak to?! - Stchórzyłem. To jakoś nie chciało przejść mi przez gardło. - To co jej powiedziałeś? - Że uwielbiam brukselkę. - Ale ty nie cierpisz brukselki. - No wiem. Dodatkowe informacje thumb|176px Ciekawostki *Opowiadanie uległo drobnemu retuszowi. Jego pierwotną wersję możecie znaleźć tu. Opowiadania powiązane *Fineasz u dentysty Piosenki w odcinku *Czy to miłość? Lokacje w odcinku *Danville *Ogródek rodziny Flynn-Fletcher *Baza Agenta P *Wesołe miasteczko Opowiadanie na dA *Część 1 *Część 2 *Część 3 *Część 4 *Część 5 Kategoria:Odcinki